Skyrim: Percy and Annabeth
by Abba19
Summary: This is a PJO and Skrim crossover. I put it as regular because Skyrim isn't in the category thing. (Summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

**_Percy has had a hard life. His father has never been there for him. His mother is a kind woman in Riften. What will he do when he finds out he is the Dragonborn(Dovahkiin)? What about when he finds a girl in Dimhollw Crypt? How about when he learns that he has to save the world from it's eater, Alduin. Watch a Percy and Annabeth travel through Skyrim in search of the elderscroll that will lead to the bane of Alduin and my Skyrim, and the world, safe. Well as safe as it can get._**

* * *

**_Rated T for sexual themes, language, drinking and gore. Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim or Percy Jackson. Somethings said by characters will be the same or changed and somethings such as some spelling WILL be changed. PS for people who don't play Skyrim I will only be describing things that I changed/made up. To see what it is supposed to look like just put it in Google Images. Go to Id65's page as for she helped with half as I did mine so give her credit and a few mods will be used though out the game, Enjoy! Go see Id65's profile. We will only do Dimhollow from Dawngurad for now. We are only doing a few side quests and the main storymode._**

* * *

**Skyrim:Percy and Annabeth**

Percy's POV

I wake up and notice there is still no sign of new food or my jailer. I see no end to this wretched torture. The ironic thing, is the fact that there is a statue of Mara, the goddess of love, in the corner. The sunken eye sockets of the skeleton witch previously belonged to my cell mate, damned skeevers ate his flesh and muscle off his bones. The main torture was having to watch it happen repeatedly, night after night till there wasn't any ting left. I Kneel before the statue, And say "Oh Mara, most sacred of the nine divines, please-" I begin. "Oh stop your groveling. I'm tired of this docile, submissive fawning you people have become! I am the goddess of love, But love requires conflict! Up. Off Your knees!" A voice says in my head. I fall back, shocked, as I had heard the voice of Mara. I knew they're where Divines-but not one had bothered to answer my prayers."Now. What do I have to do To get out of this place?" I ask.  
"Well Forgive of course Child" The Voice says. Her manner has changed completely.  
"Forgive? but I have always forgiven-I always-" I begin.  
"Not your father." She says.  
I bite my lip.  
"My father? He has never showed his face." I say  
"He is closer then you think. And You should forgive him"  
"But can I leave without-?" I begin.  
"No! I will not let you go until you Forgive him!" Mara snaps. She does seem to like to cut in. "I-" I begin but Mara never ceases to interrupt, "You will not get out without my help" I consider it, and think of more choices...there are none, so I say the hardest thing I have in my life, "I-forgive my father" I say.I wait for her reply, But nothing comes. I kneel there, with my head held low, for what feels like eternity until suddenly A flash of light surrounds me.I open my eyes.

I stare at the ceiling of a tent, and I sit up. I'm still hungry. Food. I smell food. I bolt up and out of the tent. A plate of bread, and A water skin lay on the ground near a warm fire. I begin tearing the bread off in hunks and devouring it, I know I should savor it, but I'm too hungry to stop. I drink and eat until the plate is cleared and the water skin is empty. Then I decide to look around.  
My tent is set up near a cave and my campfire glows as if it has been going on for a few hours. A chopping block is to my right with an axe leaning against, and the mountains seem to crowd closer here. The pine trees surround my back, infusing the air with their scent. I pick up the small purse that lays to my right. It contains 25 Septims. A path leads down to who knows where. I grab the knapsack that lays by the chopping block, and put the stuff I wish to take and sling the water skin over my shoulder and begin to walk up to the path and turned left."No child. Helgen is the other way" I turn and see smoke I hoped it was from a blacksmith...the thought seems less and less possible as I get closer town. "Thank you Mara" I mutter but want to take it back immediately when I see the whole town on fire.

The gates swing open easily, and I walk inside. Towers have crumbled, buildings burned, what could have done this? I walk through, looking for any clue as to what happened. I spot a burnt corpse. I lean down and touch it but It turns to ash at my touch. Strangely a few pages of a diary have somehow survived. I read them. That cave sounds vaguely familiar. It's the one right next to my campsite!-I should investigate that. I take one last look at the pages and find myself mesmerized at what they say...there's a dragon! If there's survivors...I need to find them quickly. I make my decision. I run out of Helgen, back to the campsite, and into the cave.

I hear rumbling sounds and I look up. It sounds a bit unstable. I walk in. "Hello?" I call. I hear a moan. I walk faster. As soon as I turn the corner a horrible scene meets my eyes. Blood seems to be everywhere. A bear lays un moving near me, and two men lie farther away. I run to them. "Are you okay?" I ask. Stupid question. "What-are you doing here? Go warn Riverwood!" The man says. "I-What about you?" I ask. "I'll be fine! This place will collapse soon now get out!" He says. I offer him my hand. "Not without you two" I say. I can't leave them here. he takes my hand and-CRASH. half the cavern collapses. The other man was crushed, and the one who had taken my hand I pulled towards me immediately. I wasn't fast enough. His leg gets caught. "Ahh!" He yells. I pull harder and he pops free of the rocks. I support him up, or more or less carry him and run out of the cave. Just as I pull him out a great shaking sends rocks to the ground, and the sound of falling rocks thunders through my ears. "Thanks. I'm Grover. I hate to ask but could you help me to riverwood?" He says. His face is a deathly white. I glance at his leg. "Of course. Percy" I say and stick my hand out. I help him up and he leans on me. "Down this road?" I ask as I point down the road. "Yes" he says. We walk as fast as I can manage. We pass a group of stones, and A lake comes into view. The water is crystal clear. I see a strange building lodged in the mountains. "Bleak falls Barrow. Never knew how my sister could live under the shadow of that thing" Grover says shuddering while pointing towards the building, for some strange reason I feel as if something or someone is calling me to the odd building. We walk faster. A howl a brakes through the to-silent air. Four wolves jump nimbly from a ledge above. "Oh no" I mutter. I drop Grover and take grab a stick. Not my kind of weapon. I swing it at the wolves, they back away and then one jumps. It looks like it will land a clean scratch across my chest. I blink expecting pain, but instead I feel the feel nothing different from earlier, Grover's axe was stuck in the wolf. I look down in surprise, as do the wolfs. My skin seems to be fine. The wolves paw Is bloody and his claws-well there shattered. They back away slowly, then take off running. "What-" Grover says. "I don't know. That's never happened before" I say shocked. He looks at me and says slowly "Let's...keep that," he says pointing to me, "between us" I nod and help Grover up and hand him his axe. I help him down the path. "Amanda" Grover says. "Your hurt!" Amanda says. "You think?" I grumbled. Grover shoots me a 'don't' glare but I roll my eyes. "Come on" Amanda takes Grover's other side, and I feel much better because even though Grover isn't the heaviest guy around, he sure felt like a mammoth on the way over here. We limp into a log house. "Aya, Go wet some bandages in the stream." Amanda orders. "Yes Mama" Aya Says and she smiles with big green eyes and deep red, with black streaks in it. She looks like Amanda. The door swings shut behind Aya. "Now. What did you get yourself into?" Amanda asks.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it and don't for get to check out Id65'd profile


	2. Chapter 2

**_Percy has had a hard life. His father has never been there for him. His mother is a kind woman in Riften. What will he do when he finds out he is the Dragonborn(Dovahkiin)? What about when he finds a girl in Dimhollw Crypt? How about when he learns that he has to save the world from it's eater, Alduin. Watch a Percy and Annabeth travel through Skyrim in search of the elderscroll that will lead to the bane of Alduin and my Skyrim, and the world, safe. Well as safe as it can get._**

* * *

**_Rated T for sexual themes, language, drinking and gore. Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim or Percy Jackson. Somethings said by characters will be the same or changed and somethings such as some spelling WILL be changed. PS for people who don't play Skyrim I will only be describing things that I changed/made up. To see what it is supposed to look like just put it in Google Images. Go to Id65's page as for she helped with half as I did mine so give her credit and a few mods will be used though out the game, Enjoy! Go see Id65's profile. _****_We will only do Dimhollow from Dawngurad for now. We are only doing a few side quests and the main storymode._**

* * *

**_Previously: What did you get yourself into?" Amanda asks._**

Percy's Pov

"So A dragon attacked?" Amanda asks as she wraps the wound with cloth. "Yes" Grover. "Well? How about you?" Amanda asks looking at me.  
"I wasn't there. But I know kinda know what it is like" I say.  
Amanda nods.  
"Yes. Well thank you for saving my brother." Amanda says.  
I nod. "Least I could do" I say.  
"You can stay here for the night, but then I have to ask you. Someone needs to warn the Jarl" Amanda says."Where is the Jarl?" I ask "Whiterun" I nod my head for her to keep going. "I am truly sorry...but I don't know" "Don't worry I find it" I assure her. After wondering around I finally found the path. I walk down the road. My supplies are refreshed, and I feel lighter. I have a purpouse. I am to go to the Jarl. I see the city draw closer as I follow the path. The citys walls are giant, stretching a large shadow over me. I walk up to the gates. "Halt! This city is closed. Nobody passes by" A guard says. "I'm here to call for the Jarls aid for Riverwood" I say. I sound so official. "Well then by all means" The guard says. They step to the side and the gates open so I can enter.  
Whiterun isn't what I expected. The sounds of water can be heard indistinctly, coming from somewhere nearby. Flowers hang in baskets from houses, and children laugh and run by playing tag.

I walk up to the nearest person. Her Red robes have a sun that is placed in the middle.  
"Hello"  
"Ahnok" 'Hello'  
"Vir dreh zu'u gaab wah Dovahshiil?" 'How do I get to Dragonsreach?'  
She nods. "That big manor up on the hill" She says. I look at the house-more like palace, that seems to try and touch the sky. "Thank you" I say.  
A few children and guards where staring at me, but I ignored them. I was used to stares. I walk towards the large manor, up the pathways, past a raving lunatic talking about Toe Cheese, And up the stairs again. The Manor is even bigger then it first appeared and I entered. The first thing I was met with was the faint sounds of music. I walked up yet another flight of stairs, past two long tables filled with enough food to feed me for six months, and I walk up to the throne. "Halt! What business do you have approaching the Jarl? He is a very busy man" The woman says.  
I refrain from pointing out he's just sitting on his throne rubbing his fingers together, but you know. "I come with urgent news from Riverwood." I say. "Let him through Irileth" the man says. She reluctantly lets me pass. I approach the Jarl. "Jarl" I say. "Jarl Balgruff" he corrects. "Yes. A dragon attacked Helgen, The people Of Riverwood are calling for your aid" "A dragon? Did you see it?" the Jarl Balgruff asks. "No. But I saw the aftermath. I only found one survivor" I say. "I don't know why, but I believe that you are telling the truth, or enough for it to be investigated. Irileth, dispatch guards to Riverwood and Helgen immediately. Search for survivors in Helgen" Jarl Balgruff orders. Irileth nods. "Right away my Jarl" Irileth replies.

Irileth hurries away, and I turn to the Jarl. "You sought me out on your own initiative. You've done Whiterun a service and I won't forget it. There is something you can do for me, a job for someone of your particular talents...perhaps. Come, we must go speak to my court wizard, he has been researching dragons, and-rumors of dragons" The Jarl says. He gets from his throne, walks past the dining tables and into another room. "Farengar" The Jarl says. A man looks up from the table, his deep purple robes shadow his face, "Yes my Jarl?" he asks. "I have someone to help you with your project" The Jarl says.

"Ah, Another worker. Well you do seem slightly cut above the other brutes the Jarl usually throws my way." Farengar says.  
"Thanks?" I say, though it comes out more of a question. "Well, I need you to fetch something for me." Farengar says. I imagine running down to the store to buy his milk. "Ok, Where am I going, what am I fetching?" I ask. "Well when I say fetch I mean delving into a dangerous ruin for an ancient stone tablet that may or may not actually be there," Farengar says. I stare at him for a second and sarcastically say "Gee, Sounds Great". "Finally! Someone agrees to it. I believe it is situated in Bleak falls Barrow" Farengar says, mistaking my sarcasm as enthusiasm. "Bleak falls barrow?" I ask. I remember that haunting ruin, perched on the mountain calling me. I had an unsettling feeling cast over my body. "I saw it. Above Riverwood?" I ask. Farengar nods. "I don't have much equipment-or any." I say. Farengar glances at my warn clothes. "Yes, speak to the Jarl about that. I'm sure he'll give you money for weapons and armor." Farengar says. I nod.

"And a reward?" I ask. Farengar sighs.  
"Also the Jarl" He says. I consider it.  
"I'll do it" I say. Farengar beams. "Good! Go to the Jarl and get your armor, then off to Bleak falls Barrow!" farengar says.  
I have a sudden image of a bunch of children running around in circles singing "We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz!"  
I turn and walk back to the Jarl. "I have no equipment, I will need some money before I can go" I say. Jarl nods. "Here. Speak to our blacksmith, Avicii." the Jarl says. I take the money and head out into the open air. I walk down the stairs, and ask a guard where the blacksmiths is. He points to the first building I had passed by when I entered. I walk back to the place. The woman I had spoken to was gone, but a woman in blacksmiths clothes leaned up against a post. "I need some armor." I tell her. She nods. "That's apparent. What's your weapon?" She asks. "Ah-One handed? Oh! And a shield" I say although the first part is more of a question. She nods. "Some iron armor too" she says. She study's me. "A seven I'd guess. Good steel sword, A nice Iron shield" She mutters while nodding, seeming pleased with her estimates. "How much?" I ask. "500." She says. "Perfect" I say.

I walk down the road in this new armor, it's heavier then I'm used to. My sword hangs at my side and my shield is heavy against my arm. Riverwood. I glance at the sky. It's about 10pm or so. I should probably spend the night. Want to get a fresh start tomorrow. A fresh start. Huh. I walk the path to riverwood. I see the general store, I should go there later. "Percy!" Grover says as I enter the house. "Ah Grover. Any news on the leg?" I ask. "It will never fully heal." a voice says. I see a woman. Her hair is a like cinnamon, her skin a light tanned brown. She wears a white dress, completely clean. "Now, don't try walking for the next week." She orders. He nods. "Yes Calypso" Grover says. "I'll keep him off his feet." Amanda says. Calypso nods. "Good. I'll be by next week. I should have found the correct potion by then" She says. She nods to me. "Good day" she bows her head slightly to me, then walks outside. "Now Percy did you alert the Jarl?" Amanda asks. I nod. "He assigned me another job. I'm just staying here the night, I'm quite worn" I say. Amanda nods. "I can understand. You can have Aya's bed." Amanda points to a small curtained alcove close to the corner. "Thank you." I say. I pull back the curtain, and I see a tiny room. A bed, a dresser, and a chair. I set down my things carefully on the chair and fall into bed, asleep so fast I didn't even have time to pull the blankets up. I wake up. I'm only slightly sore, a good sign. I slip on my armor and my weapons, and walk out of the room. Grover sits at a table, reading a book and eating an apple. I grab some food from the table, and begin munching on a apple. "Good morning." Grover says cheerily. How he can be so happy I don't know. I eat my apple "If I die it was nice knowing you" I say and with that I leave the house and begin the trek up the mountain. I see a building and a few guys standing around it. "Hey!" I scream waving my hand. Big mistake. "Look what we have here" one dude ran forward. I tried to raise my sword but his was already swinging into my stomach. I hit my knees I see my blood on his sword. Then something weird happen I felt as if I was fine, I felt power surging in my stomach and then all around my body. A ball of light shot out of my body and I stood up. The man had been flung back he stood up "What the?" I swung at him he moved a little and swung at me I blocked with my shield and stabbed him in the chest and he hit his knees and I pulled out my sword and the blade was caked with blood, I stared at the guys body. Blodd was pouring out of his chest. I kept going, one was shooting at me, I blocked all of the arrows and stabbed him in the stomach and it came out his back. I took the bow and arrows and kept going. The last one came down the steps and I swung but he easily blocked it. I tried again he blocked. I tried for the third time and when he blocked it shoved him off the side. I walked out of the building.

I stare at the ruin. It's bigger then I had originally thought. It was snowing up here, tiny flakes scurrying across my skin. I walked up the stairs. Never enough stairs. "Ah hah!" I look up to see a woman pointing a bow at me. I take out my own, and send an arrow flying.

The arrow hits it mark right on the spot, and her bow snaps in half. She takes out a dagger and charges me. I swing out of the way, my sword already hitting her in the back where her armor is weakest. My sword is incased in blood, but battle reflexes kick in from years of street fights. Duck, roll hit. another one charges and I slash. I run up the stairs, and use my shield to knock the bow out of the second archers hands.  
He takes out a sword, and parry's my blows with amazing speed. He frowns in concentration. Then someone tries to hit my flank. Dodge, hit, block, roll, attack. Then there's to many. 5 attack me at once until I lie defenseless. I stare at them as the first one brings his sword down. Then something happens. The air turns warm like a fire, the snow seems to turn a blue, and everything slows down. I move out of the way with ease, and I wiggle out of there circle. should take advantage of this. I strike them. One, Two, Three, Four. I come to the fifth. Then time speeds up. His sword clatters to the ground. He looks at his fallen comrades, then me. "How?" He asks. Then I push him over the ledge. I watch him topple to the ground so far away. Then I look at the ruin. Then I walk up another ominous set of stairs, and enter.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Percy has had a hard life. His father has never been there for him. His mother is a kind woman in Riften. What will he do when he finds out he is the Dragonborn(Dovahkiin)? What about when he finds a girl in Dimhollw Crypt? How about when he learns that he has to save the world from it's eater, Alduin. Watch a Percy and Annabeth travel through Skyrim in search of the elderscroll that will lead to the bane of Alduin and my Skyrim, and the world, safe. Well as safe as it can get._**

* * *

**_Rated T for sexual themes, language, drinking and gore. Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim or Percy Jackson. Somethings said by characters will be the same or changed and somethings such as some spelling WILL be changed. PS for people who don't play Skyrim I will only be describing things that I changed/made up. To see what it is supposed to look like just put it in Google Images. Go to Id65's page as for she helped with half as I did mine so give her credit and a few mods will be used though out the game, Enjoy! Go see Id65's profile. _****_We will only do Dimhollow from Dawngurad for now. We are only doing a few side quests and the main storymode._**

* * *

Percy's POV

It's dank inside, and dark. Smells like death. Rotting decaying flesh, and dust. People say there's no such thing as a death smell. I keep my sword out. A hole in the roof lets light in. I see dead skeevers, and I hear voices. I immediately drop into a crouch and move with lighter steps, eaves dropping on their conversation. "Wonder where the scat went" a woman says. "I don't know but I'm glad to be rid of him." a man says. "Well how will we get our pay? I've been freezing my ass off for a week up here!" the woman complains. "Doesn't have to be freezing" the man says. There are sounds of hitting. "Ow" The man says. "Don't be such a Milk Drinker" The woman says. Then I attack. The man is easy, The woman is an archer, harder to kill. Eventually there dead. I don't stop to think I just break the lock on a chest, search it and keep moving. The passageway is dark, and full of spider webs. I have to cut through them a few times because they've become so thick. A torch burns here and there, suggesting that somebody has came by and has lit the place, which puts me on my guard. I walk through, so much spider webs. I keep on cutting them. "Hey! Over here! Finally I've been here for days!" An annoying voice says. I cut the spider webs open and I see a man strung up in even more spider webs. "You're here! Somebodys finally here! Oh no it's coming back again!" He says. I look up as a shadow looms over me. A giant spider comes down, on a giant spring. Just great. I wait for it to land and then I hit. It's wounded and clumsy, making it easier to kill. I turn to the man. "Are you okay?" I ask. "I will be! I just need you to get me down from here!" He says. "who are you?" I ask. "Arvel The swift. Now please cut me down!" I say. I lean up to cut him loose. "How did you get here?" I ask. "I was here trying to figure out the claw, and I got captured!" He says. I cut him down. "What-" then he takes off down the passageway behind him. "You'll never catch me! The claw is mine!" He calls. I run after him, I need to know what he's going on about. "Wait! There could be traps!" I say. Then I hear it. the sound. Like creaking, Like bones being pulled by a string. These are crypts. And the dead don't stay dead. There bodies move slowly, creaking. There eyes glow blue, and the stench is horrible. Arvel stops short. One growls at him and hits him with his sword. "ahh!" Arvel yells. He falls to the ground. I look at the dead, and I attack. Then they both get up like magical Wonder twins. I go for the neck of wonder twin two and he does the spin attack, this time I'm ready and I hit his flank and he goes down. Wonder twin one attacks, showing no sorrow for his fallen comrade. I attack with more vigor, stabbing him though the chest. He falls to the ground and dies. I run over to Arvel. He gets up, and attacks me. The nerve after I save his life twice. He's surprisingly strong, considering he was just hit with a straight blow, and he had been supposedly strung up there for days. I kill him. I notice a leather bound book on him, so I grab it and open it. I read a few pages. Must be his journal. I skim over it.  
Golden claw? I double back and re-read the paragraph. He had mentioned a golden claw. I look down at his body. "Oh I'm gonna hate this" I mutter. I search his body. I find in his pocket a golden claw, slightly bigger then my hand. It was dirty but still golden. I tuck it into my knapsack I have a feeling I will need it later.  
I gather myself, and proceed in further. The dead. They lay peacefully. I notice a pot of fire hanging above to light the way. and oil underneath. Oil-Hmm. "HEY! OVER HERE! DEAD IDIOTS! MILK DRINKERS!" I shout out insults, and the dead wake. Freaks me out. They move towards me slowly. "You just died" I say. Then I send an arrow flying at the rope holding the pot. It misses and hits a taller one in the eye. "Well You just died-now!" I say. I let a second more precise arrow fly and it hits the rope, dropping to the floor. It explodes, and I fall back to get away from the blistering heat. I shield my eyes from the brightness. When I uncover them there is a pile of burning dead, motionless bodies. I pick my way through them, skirting burning corpses. I opened the doors into the next chamber. The room was big, with skeletons lying on the floor dead, and the delightful sound of the un-dead. I run forwards and attack. Slash, slash, defend, attack. These where easier then the Wonder twins back there. I hit another pot of fire, and don't miss this time. I walk into the next room.

Chamber of the un-dead, now dead. This is tedious, and life threatening at the same time. I walk down a flight of stairs and into a room. it has a locked gate, A lever, and a bunch of statues. I push one gently, and It turns to show a different animal. I turn it again, then again. I look around. Up there is a fox and a owl. I push the stones so they show that. the 3rd animal is a snake, but theres no stone for that. I pull the lever. Then I notice the fallen statue. I look up, and notice where it must have fallen from. Meaning-snake, fox, owl not fox owl snake. then the darts hit me. they shatter, and I look down in surprise. I turn the statues again and pull the lever. this time the gate swings open. I walk down a stairwell and am met by skeevers. I kill them easily, I hate them especially.

The staircase luckily doesn't fall out from under me. I walk into the next chamber. It's full of water, and-"Kaah" The dead. Swish. Attack. Parry. The tallest dead's eyes sparkle more then the others, partly because he's still not dead. He hits fast, but I deflect his blows easily. He tries to disarm me. the movement seems to jar my whole body. I kill him, and shake my sword. It wiggles. I glance at the dead bodies. there swords are all two handed. I hate two handed. I sigh. Hopefully not much more fighting until I can go. I look around. Cave in, and a gate! I walk up to it, and pull the lever to open the gate. It slides open after some protesting. I walk up the wet passageway, the water seeping into my shoes. Another branches off and I follow it. Eventually I emerge in more crypts. Another cave in. I guess the two passageways had connected. I turn to my right. Giant double iron doors. I'm guessing I should go that way. I open the doors and walk into a low chamber. It has nothing in it, save a few dead skeevers. And A giant puzzle door. There are panels, three of them. Bear, dragon, and horse. What? This makes no-wait a second. I pull out the claw and stare at it. On the top it has a dragon. Middle has a bear. On the bottom was a horse. I turned the panels to match the claw...nothing happened. Then I saw three holes that match the size of the gold claw. I put in the golden claw and turn it to my surprise, the panels turn and the door falls. Behind the door is a huge room. In the distance I see a wall. I get to a stair case and hear chanting I look at the wall. One word segment is glowing I walk toward it. I absorb something from it. I hit my knees and I am not in Bleak anymore I look up a man stands there he kinda looks like me. It's my dad.

"What do you want" I demand angrily. "I had a reason for leaving...I am Akatosh. I loved you mother but I had to leave. Please Percy! Just forgive me" I looked in his eyes. He meant every word. I closed my eyes "I forgive you". When I open them I hear a noise like stone hitting the ground. I look over my shoulder. This one is bigger. He has a helmet on. "Damn it!" I curse. He charges I swing at him but my damn sword breaks. I throw down the hilt and he takes a swing at me. I block at the right time and his sword flings away. He grabs a greatsword of his back and picks me up with one hand. He throws me running to get me when I fall. I slam into the ground. He is really close now. I see his sword. It glowed in the faint light, I grabbed it and with all my strength swung while rolling over. He stopped hit his knees and fell forward. His head fell next to him. I grabbed the sword and sheathed it. When I walked up another flight of stairs I saw a lever, pulled it and the stone wall raised and I walked outside.

I breathe in air that doesn't smell like rotting flesh. The sun shines like it just rose. Impossible! I can't have been inside that short of a time! Then a second thought occurs to me-that it's been a whole day. I need to get to Riverwood. I jump down. I easily make the jump. My father-He couldn't have made our lives a bit better? I have had to support us out whole life. though really what could my father have done? He is a divine. He couldn't just-settle down. Or even show his face, It would attract attention and someone would figure it out. I realize my mother, even though I'd known it, had really been protecting me all these years. Marrying the captain of the guard so when I got angry and lashed out I wouldn't get hurt-but that was for another reason. so I wouldn't get even angrier and unlock my true self early. Or maybe she just didn't know. I chose the former. I think about this as my feet seemingly of their own accord lead me to Riverwood. I walk slowly, I feel as if every step is like an arrow to the knee. People look at me. I can imagine why. I'm dirty, Grimy, Covered in cobwebs, mud, oil, and whatever was in those things. The blood of the bandits and Arvel covered my hands. I trudged slowly, my steps so slow I couldn't bear. "Percy!" Amanda says. "What happened? We assumed you dead! Though you look quite like you'd be better off dead" Amanda says. "Maybe we're all dead already" I mutter. "What?" Amanda asks. "I just want to get some sleep. I'll talk about it later. Not something you'd want to hear about. Well-most of it" I say.  
I'm sure they'd find it very interesting about my father. "Go clean off. I'll make you a hot dinner, then you can sleep." I nod silently.

I go to the house. Amanda has a pot of water ready, and a disgruntled Aya with a cloth wrapped around her, complaining. When she see's me she stops. Whey leave me in peace and I wash away everything. It takes me about an hour, and I dress in the clean clothes Amanda had set out for me. I walk into the main room. "You took your time" Amanda says. "Finn could you take out the bathwater?" Amanda asks Her husband. Finn nods and goes into the room. Amanda sets a full plate in front of me. "Now. What happened?" Amanda asks. "Well-That place is a tomb for starters" I say. Amanda looks up. "It's so big we all just assumed it a city" She says. I continue. "Has enough of the dead to be a city. But not all-" I begin. "Aya Go down to the store and find me some cloth" Amanda says suddenly. Aya rolls her eyes. "Fine" She says. She leaves, slamming the door behind her. "Not all of them stayed dead" I say. "What does that mean?" Amanda asked. "They where alive, and dead at the same time" I say. She looks shocked. "What?" She asks. "They where like-Un-dead" I say. "Draugur" someone says. I turn to see Grover in the corner. "I didn't see you" I say. Amanda helps him over. "Draugur" He repeats. "That's there name?" I ask. He nods. "Some of the other soldiers who where on guard duty near crypts told tales-We often don't tell towns, scaring the children with these stories aren't right and that's what they'd be used for. I'm even more surprised your still alive." "Gee, thanks for another great vote of confidence" I mutter. "I've fought them before. three against me. I barely made it out alive" Grover says. That makes more sense. "Well they where what seemed like 100s of those things. I just want to find out who owns something in there I found, and then just return the dragonstone and return to my life" I say. Aya enters. "Your things. And Lucas wants everyone to keep a lookout for his claw" she says. "His claw?" I ask. "Big creepy Golden claw" Aya mutters. She's obviously still pissed about her bath. "Thanks. I won't intrude on you, I'll spend the night at the inn" I say. "Oh no!" Amanda begins. "No it's fine." I say. Aya smiles. "Can I have my room back?" she asks. "Goodbye" I say. I leave and walk to the inn. "I'd like to rent a room Please" I say. The bartender looks at me. "10 gold." She says. I nod and give it to her. "Right this way." She leads me to a room and I fall on the bed and into a blissful sleep.

I awake. I glance down at my sword. Wait. I look closer. Ahkan Kren.  
Rip tide.  
I know strangely what it means instantly.  
I stare at it. Why not just one word? Why two?  
"You ok?" I look up to see the bartender in the doorway drying a glass.  
"Why?" I ask.  
"Your staring at your sword thinking hard. Never a good sign" she says.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Percy has had a hard life. His father has never been there for him. His mother is a kind woman in Riften. What will he do when he finds out he is the Dragonborn(Dovahkiin)? What about when he finds a girl in Dimhollw Crypt? How about when he learns that he has to save the world from it's eater, Alduin. Watch a Percy and Annabeth travel through Skyrim in search of the elderscroll that will lead to the bane of Alduin and my Skyrim, and the world, safe. Well as safe as it can get._**

* * *

**_Rated T for sexual themes, language, drinking and gore. Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim or Percy Jackson. Somethings said by characters will be the same or changed and somethings such as some spelling WILL be changed. PS for people who don't play Skyrim I will only be describing things that I changed/made up. To see what it is supposed to look like just put it in Google Images. Go to Id65's page as for she helped with half as I did mine so give her credit and a few mods will be used though out the game, Enjoy! Go see Id65's profile. _****_We will only do Dimhollow from Dawngurad for now. We are only doing a few side quests and the main storymode._**

* * *

Percy's POV

"Yeah well it's an intriguing object" I say. She shrugs. "Hmm" She says. "Who is Lucas?" I ask. "General goods store manager" She says. "Thanks" I say. I get up and leave the inn. I walk over to General goods store. "Looking for this?" I ask. I set the claw down on the counter. "My claw! Where did you find it?" He asks. "On a bandit" I say. "A dead bandit to be more specific." I add. "Ah. Well thank you! Here's some coin from my last shipment." He says. He hands me 500 coins. "Thanks." I say. I walk outside. "You there. The dawngaurd is looking for recruits to stop the vampire menace." A man says to me. "Not interested." I say. "Well. If you change your mind then visit us." He says. I turn, and head towards Whiterun. I should return the dragon-stone. I run down the path to Whiterun I feel like running. I'm at Dragonsreach in no time. I walk into Farengars-Study. "See here, This is amazing. where did you get it?" Farengar asks to the woman. "I have my sources. And you know better then to ask Farengar" She says. "Sorry to interrupt your little scholar group but I have it" I say. Farengar looks up. "Ah excellent! Delphine this is the man I was telling you about" Farnegar shows her the stone. "Hmm. Very nice." She says. "Did you know how many draugur where in there?" I ask. "Quite. I expected to find you in small pieces when I had to retrieve this thing myself" Delphine says. "Thanks for sending me in there. I just want my reward" I say. "Farengar!" I turn to see Irileth hurrying towards us. "Farengar! Theres been a sighting of a dragon" Irileth says. "A dragon? How big was it? What color where its scales? When-" Farengar begins excitedly. "Not now. We need your help" She turns to me. "What?" I ask. "You saw the aftermath of Helgen. Maybe you could help with this one" .I think about it. "Sure. A dragon. Sounds like fun" I say. She looks at me. "Are we going before I realize this is a stupid idea?" I ask. She nods. "Perhaps I should Come with you" Farengar says. "No. we Can't risk losing you to that thing. Now come on." She says to me. We leave into the great hall. "It was fast. Faster then anything I've ever seen before" A guard says. He sounds young, maybe my age. "and what did it do next?" The Jarl asks. "I don't know. It was circling the tower when I left. I ran faster then I knew I could" He says. "Go to the barracks. Get some food and a good rest. You've earned it." He says. "Irileth, Gather some guards and go kill this dragon." He orders. He turns to me. "I'm sorry to ask for your help so soon my friend, but We need your help to kill this dragon" He says. I nod. "Of course. And We're killing that dragon. I want my reward" I say. And with that I follow Irileth down the steps and out into the open air. "We need to get there. fast" She says. "Well then run Like an idiot" I say. she gives me a withering look. "What?" She asks. "Come on. Stop being smart and be an idiot" I say. She looks up at the sky. "Men" She says. Then She takes off running. I follow her. "Men! We have to kill this dragon!" She drones on but I ignore her. And we run. We reach the tower. It's in ruins. "Sure looks like it's been here. Fan out! Search for survivours!" Irileth orders. I run up to the tower. "No! Get back! It's coming back!" A man yells. I look at him. His eyes are glazed with fear. Then I hear a roar. _Oh no_. I think. I run up the stairs of the watch tower. I reach the top and draw out my bow. I begin shooting arrows at him. His scales are golden brown, and He breathes fire. Just great. I hit arrow after arrow but they don't penetrate his scales. Nothing. He kills 3 more gaurds. Irileth looks up at me. "KILL IT!" She shouts. We've lost 30 men at least. I frown. How can I do this? I draw my sword. I grab the handle awkwardly. Then the dragon lands next to me. I take a swing at it. Half of my sword sticks in the dragon. I pull it out. Rip. Tide. Two swords. I grip each one, and swing the swords meet at the same time, making a deep cut into the dragon. He roars, and blood and gore spatter me. He begins to take off, and I drop mys words and shoot an arrow at his wing. It grazes it, but hurts him well enough. He flys lower and more awkwardly. The few men we have left shoot arrows at him. "AIM FOR THE WIGNS!" I shout. As they try to hit the dragon I try to put my sword back together. It doesn't work. I frown. Then the dragon comes closer to me. I yell at it, and it drops lower in surprise. It circles below me, higher then the mens arrows can fly. It bites at parts of the tower, spitting out the chunks and sending them flying into the air. The tower rumbles. I realize He's trying to collapse the tower. I only have 2 choices. Jump-Or jump on his back. So I jump on his back. The fall is-hard to say the least. He has spikes down his spine, and It hurt-quite a lot when I landed. I crawl forwards as he flys like crazy.

I reach his neck slowly. He seems to notice me now, shaking trying to fly me off. "Hold your fire!" I hear Irileths voice in the distance, but can't make much out.  
"Hei nis pruzaan zey!" 'you cannot best me!' The dragon calls.  
"Zu'u los aan kiir do akatosh, zu'u zeyda drey" 'I am a child of akatosh. I just did' I reply.  
The dragon roars. I jump onto his tail and try to cut it off. I almost succeed, and he flips me onto his skull I drive my swords into his eye sockets. A sickening crunch and the dragon groans. He rears and throws me, as he crash lands down to the ground taking my swords with him. I blow a hole through the wall. I stare at the ceiling as it collapse onto me.  
Then I feel a light surging through me. Then the tower explodes. The top half of the building goes flying into the mountains. I fly towards the ground and the dragon. Even though its has swords in its eyes it's still alive. I walk up fearlessly and pull them out, blood splattering me. Then decapitate him by doing a cross sword move. If possible I'm covered in even more gore as his head rolls off. I watch the body in dis-belief. Then I turn to Irileth. "And that's how you kill a dragon" I say.  
She gives a small cry and stumbles back. I look behind me at the dragon and spin around. His body is burning. Flakes of him float into the sky. Then it flows into me. It feels like-Oh, by the Nine...It feels like the word on the wall in Bleak, but at the same time feels like getting catapulted into a stone wall.

I get blown back a couple feet. then the dragons skeleton lies there, scales, blood, gore, everything but bone gone. I look at my body. "Your-Dragonborn" I turn to the guard who said it. "what?" I ask. "Dragonborn. Like my grandfathers tales. He can absord dragon souls. Tiber septim Was one" he says. "Never remember any stories of Talos killing dragons." Another says. "That's because there weren't any dragons back then idiot." The first one says. "What do you think Irileth?" The second guard asks her. "I don't know what I think. But I know that You seem to be exceptionally good at killing those things. Which should get to the jarl right away" She says. I nod. "I would go and speak to the Jarl" I say. I run to Whiterun. People openly stare at my gore covered body. I run all the way up to Dragonsreach, and into the halls. "HEY!" The maid complains as I leave blood-prints on her carpet. I walk up to the jarls throne. "I assume the dragon is dead?" He asks. "No. I just went and killed all your subjects. Of course its dead" I say. "How did you kill it?" He asks. "Apparently I'm dragonborn" I say shifting uncomfortably-or as uncomfortably as I can when covered in dragon. "Dragon born?" He asks.  
"Yes. Apparently. I'd like my reward" I say. The jarl waves to his steward. He comes out holding a plater and 3 fat, fat, fat coin bags. "Should be satisfactory. and I also grant you the allowance to purchase land in my hold." He says. I nod. "Thank you." I say. Then a great rumbling shakes the room.  
"DOH-VAH-KHIN" it says. I fall backwards. "What?" I ask. "That was the grey beards. They're calling you" He says. "I'd hate to pick up." I say. "You should visit them. They live on the mountain above us, High hrothgar. Go to ivarstead, they'll tell you how to gbet up the mountain" He says. "Um sure-I'll go do that. Right now" I say. I grab my coins, stick them in my bag and run out of the place. I run to the stables. "I'd like to go somewhere" I say. "Where do you want to go?" He asks. Far away I want to say but I don't. "Winterhold" I say. Then I climb in the carriage and he takes off. I look around. The place is silent, and a snowstorm rages. I spin around and look up at the white flakes. they fall heavily, catching in my hair.  
"What are you outside in this storm silly boy? In! In!" a woman says, dragging me into the inn. "You looked like you where about to become an ice sculpture." She says. She walks towards the bar-maid muttering "Crazy kids"

I don't like it in here. I had flicked off most of the blood but it still stained my clothes. I stand there a minute then I turn and walk out. The snow blinds me, but I stumble on. "Hmm. A lost child in the snow" I look around and walk forwards. "Go away Mara. I think I was happier before you helped me" I mutter. "That's either the nicest compliment or the worst insult ever bestowed to me"

"No. I am not Mara that silly woman. I Am kinder-in most terms. Like Right now I'll warm you up. Would you like that?" She asks. "Sorry But I don't do Creepy demonic voices." I say. "Oh no, not like that. I was going to send you where you want to be most-But for that insult I'll get your blood flowing another way" She says. Then I'm falling into blackness. I tumble through the darkness. I catch A glimps of light-then another and another. Then I land on something hard. I look up, or what I think is up. above me shines an unreacheable patch of light. I look forwards. Torches light the way. "Lets go kill something and tried to be killed. Sounds like fun." I mutter to no one in particular.

Annabeth's pov (Percy in Annabeth's mind in italic)

_"Lets go kill something and try to be killed. sounds like fun" Someone mutters_  
I can't move, but I can come up with a witty reply.  
"Loads." I say.  
I can feel somebody jump in surprise.  
_"Nobody has ever responded when I make sarcastic comments to myself_"  
"Then your brain is ovbiously been vacant and empty"  
_"That's not nice"_  
"Who said I'm nice? And Grow up."  
_"I don't think growing up is in my plans. I prefer young and rebellious"_

"Well then goodbye" I say. I close off my mind and return to sleep._ "Wakey Wakey"_  
I jerk, or as much as I can in this tiny space.  
Panic erupts inside of me.  
_"By the nines, Chill"_ Oh. Him. Again  
"Leave me alone"  
_"I've been trying to talk to you for hours"_  
I think, trying to clear my head.  
"I don't-"  
_"Look you don't have to tell me anything, just how to leave. I'd like to get back to the real world."_  
"I am in the real world. Your the one who's dreaming"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Percy has had a hard life. His father has never been there for him. His mother is a kind woman in Riften. What will he do when he finds out he is the Dragonborn(Dovahkiin)? What about when he finds a girl in Dimhollw Crypt? How about when he learns that he has to save the world from it's eater, Alduin. Watch a Percy and Annabeth travel through Skyrim in search of the elderscroll that will lead to the bane of Alduin and my Skyrim, and the world, safe. Well as safe as it can get._**

* * *

**_Rated T for sexual themes, language, drinking and gore. Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim or Percy Jackson. Somethings said by characters will be the same or changed and somethings such as some spelling WILL be changed. PS for people who don't play Skyrim I will only be describing things that I changed/made up. To see what it is supposed to look like just put it in Google Images. Go to Id65's page as for she helped with half as I did mine so give her credit and a few mods will be used though out the game, Enjoy! Go see Id65's profile. We will only do Dimhollow from Dawngurad for now. We are only doing a few side quests and the main storymode._**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"No, Pretty sure I am. I can pinch myself" I try to move my hand but it's clamped up. "Fair enough" "Where are you?" "Hollow Lights Cavern" "Not near me then. This place is pretty dim" "Huh." "I meant more in the literal sense." "I'm In a-I don't know. My head-Uhh" "Is there a release button?" I feel around. "Uh-No. I don't feel one." I say. "Huh. Well I dunno I'm going to go back to being awesome and trying to find you so you can lead me out of this place" He says. I don't bother replying.

Percy's POV

I feel like I've been wandering around for days, and I probably have-Creepy Girl is gone-gods knows where. I suppose back to wherever she is. "Idiotic to build this place like a labyrinth." Someone says. "I know. It's supposed to trap intruders, well I think they all die in the spikes or the lava pit" another replies. "True. But I really think we should just skimp on this. It's like any ones after that damned girl. She's locked away, and how would they find the Mare Noestrem anyways?" the first says. Mare Noestrem? I try to locate the voices. I see them underneath me. I jump them, placing my daggers in the backs of their necks. "Mare Noestrem? Interesting" I say. Then they attack. I kill the first one easily. Then I tackle the second. "Mare Noestrem?" I ask. He sighs. "I won't tell. I won't-" He begins. "I guess I'm capturing your soul" I say sighing. He blurts it out. "I have a map. here." Then he dies.

I missed a passageway. I follow it into a large dimly lit cavern. It's ceiling stretches high above me, braziers give small amounts of light. A large strange structure is in the cavern under me, a pair of rickety old stairs leads down to it. I walk carefully down them to the thing. I glance at the map but can't see it in this light so I step near to a still burning Brazier. I fold the map. I decide to put my hand on top of it. Bad decision. A blade sot up and shot through my hand "Damn it!" I scream. The blade goes away and the hole on my hand reforms. Wait what? No blood. No nothing. I saw the brazers slightly glowing. I push one of them and a little flame sprouts. I move all of them until they all have a flame. That's when I begin to question my sanity. The pedestal grows to be two feet taller than me. I put my hand on the stone and a ball of light erupts from the stone. I hit me like a ton of logs all at once. When I came to the stone it looked different, almost weaker. I pull out my sword and hit the stone with all my might. Dust goes everywhere. When it settles I am surprised. For what I see is not what I was expecting. It was ...

* * *

_**Thanks for reading this chapter. Review please. If you do you don't know how much that means to me! Sorry that it is short compared to the others I decided to do a cliffy I hope you enjoyed.**_


End file.
